Letters From The War
by Appleinn4
Summary: Dear,Blaine  I have to tell you something...Im so sorry...Wait...I was wrong...Don't...


A/N: This was based during the Vietnam War, Sorry if the facts arent perfect but I am reading a Vietnam War book and got this inspiration.

Disclaimer: I would be a horrible director,,,,,yea

* * *

Dear Blaine,

You just left in your truck for the war and I already miss you so much I had to write you so I have sometime ready when I get your address. You are brave Blaine just remember that. I don't really have anything to tell you about home because you were just here. One year without you, wow. We are just going to need to be strong.

Love, Kurt

* * *

Dear Kurt,

Hey, I just got to Vietnam and everyone's surprisingly nice. Everyone calls me rainbow for obvious reasons. Thankfully there isn't any homophobes here so I'm not being judged. I miss you so much; the food here is terrible can you send any cookies. I love your cookies. Love you Kurt someone is calling my name, it must be an emergency.

Lots of love, Blaine

* * *

Dear Blaine,

Omg I am already worrying. What was the big emergency? I wanna get this sent as soon as possible. I love you more than life itself. I wish you could come back. But what you're doing is right. Remember that

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo, Kurt

* * *

Dear, Kurt

A guy from another platoon set off a grenade. He was rushed to the hospital but he was saved. He lost a leg. I am already scared and I haven't been able to sing in 3 days. You're the only thing keeping me strong enough to move through the harsh terrain. They aren't joking around when they say elephant grass hurts. It's almost as tall as me and cuts like a razor. Lots of work to be done

Love from, Blaine

* * *

Dear Blaine,

Oh god Blaine, I love you and when you get home

I will heal all your cuts. Enclosed the huge packet are 6 of the best snikerdoodle cookies I have ever made. I hope they aren't stale. Did I mention I love you because I really do?

Your future hubby, Kurt

* * *

Dear Kurt,

The cookies were fantastic. How is everyone? My parents tell me so little. What's up with Wes and David? I hope everyone is doing better than me. It's scary. I got bit by a scorpion but it wasn't I

Highly poisons so I was only in the hospital for a few days. No need to worry about. Its creepy here please helps me get my mind off where I am.

Love, rainbow (I think I will go by that from now on)

* * *

Dear Blaine,

It's great to know you are doing okay, Wes and David got booked to sing on a cruise ship, your parents aren't hiding much nothing is going on here. I am missing you more and more every day. You scared me with the scorpion, just thinking about losing you make me sick to my stomach.

Stay well, Kurt

* * *

Dear, Kurt

Doing great, I actually shot my gun yesterday, I can only write for a bit lots of chores

Miss you, Blaine

* * *

Dear Blaine,

I can't believe I am saying this and it scares me half to death to even think of it but, Im in love with someone else. He used to be in the Warblers. His name is Thad. I know you don't want know the details so I won't tell them to you. I still care about you.

I'm so so sorry, Kurt

* * *

Dear, Blaine

I waited 5 long days before writing back, Are you okay you usually write back really fast. Come back to me. Thad doesn't matter he never did I was just lonely and I lost sight of things

I _do_ love you, Kurt

* * *

Dear, Blaine

No answer. I'm starting to worry. Please write back I only care for you. I sent more snicker doodle cookies.

Believe me, Kurt

* * *

Dear Blaine,

It's now been 8 days since I sent the last letter. I talked to your parent and you didn't answer their letters either. Come back I miss you, I'm crying now. Please oh please come back. How many letters do I have to send to make you realize that imp sorry?

Love me, Kurt

* * *

Dear Blaine,

I will right you a million letters that's just how much I love you.

Love, Kurt

* * *

Dear, Blaine

It's me again. You haven't answered back, I'm worried about you, and this is the 5 letter I have sent to you since you last answered. How's the war? I heard Vietnam is pretty brutal right now.

Well you probably already know that. I love you I just want you to know that.

Please love, Kurt

* * *

Dear, Kurt Hummel boyfriend of Private Blaine Anderson,

We are sorry to inform you that your boyfriend Blaine Anderson was killed on duty; Blaine was a hard worker and fought hard. We are proud to say Blaine Anderson was a part of the Marines.

Sincerely, U.S.A Marines Corps.


End file.
